vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Ties
Family Ties is the fourth episode of the first season of The Vampire Diaries and the fourth episode of the series. Summary YOU'RE INVITED TO A PARTY TO DIE FOR — Elena asks Stefan to escort her to the town's annual Founders' Party. Vikki gets Tyler to ask her to the party, then accuses him of trying to hide their relationship from his family. Zach reveals a useful family secret to Stefan. At the party, tells Elena a story about the Salvatore family's past leaving Elena with questions that Stefan refuses to answer. At last, Stefan takes action to get Damon out of his life for good. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast * Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore Guest Cast * Chris Johnson as Logan Fell * Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes Co-Starring * Rob Pralgo as Richard Lockwood * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Leland Jones as Pastor Bill Trivia * Antagonist: Damon Salvatore. * mentions some of her deceased relatives: like Grandma Beth and Great Great grandma Mary. She also mentions other deceased characters such as Sheriff William Forbes and Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. * On some level Caroline knows that Damon is a vampire, prompting her to ask him why he doesn't sparkle in the sun, similar to Edward Cullen (from the Twilight Saga). * Elena believes the stories about Stefan in regards to Katherine that Damon has Caroline tell her. **This until she sees the bite marks on Caroline's neck. * Lockwood Mansion's number is 2129. * Elena leaves the pocket watch at home, prompting Logan to search the house when he's trying to get back with Jenna. * The official roster of the first Founders' Celebration reads: ‘The Founding Families of Mystic Falls, Virginia welcome you to the inaugural Founders Council Celebration on this, the twenty-fourth of September in the year Eighteen Hundred and Sixty Four.' * Bonnie is not only able to relight a candle that has gone out, but is also able to light all of the candles in the Lockwood dining room. *This is the first appearance of the Founder's Council in the series. * The Founders' Council is shown to involve at least Logan Fell, Sheriff Forbes and Mayor and Mrs. Lockwood. ** In Black Hole Sun it's revealed the council was restarted because of Damon's actions on May 10, 1994 at the Salvatore Boarding House. * The crystal that Damon takes from inside the Lockwood home is dropped when Stefan takes the drugged Damon home. * Tyler's parents, Richard Lockwood and Carol Lockwood, appear for the first time in this episode. * Damon is the first vampire invited into the Lockwood Mansion, shortly followed by Stefan. Locations Body Count * This is the first episode in which no one dies. ** Caroline Forbes was attacked, but didn't die. Production Notes * Matt Donovan doesn't appear in this episode and this is the first episode in which he doesn't appear. ** This is also the first and only episode of the series to feature Vicki, but not Matt. * In the bloopers for the scene where Elena reads out the registration from 1864, Nina was supposed to say the name "Honoria Fell", but it didn't appear in the final version, for unknown reasons. Cultural References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_Ties Family Ties], an American TV sitcom that aired on NBC from 1982 to 1989. *Taylor Swift, an American country pop singer. *John Varvatos, an American clothing designer. *Anne Rice, author of The Vampire Chronicles. *Bella and Edward, the central characters in Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga. *Damon mentions that Stefan can Waltz, Jitterbug and Moonwalk. **Waltz, a ballroom and folk dance in ¾ time, done primarily in closed position. **Jitterbug, a term used for various types of swing dances. **Moonwalk, a dance move popularized by Michael Jackson. Continuity * When Carol Lockwood speaks to her husband, she calls him "Charles", but calls him Richard in all later episodes. This is a continuity error. * Caroline continues to wear scarves to cover the bite marks she received from Damon. It's unclear why Damon didn't heal Caroline's bite marks. * The process of turning someone into a vampire is explained by Damon. This process will later be illustrated when he turns Vicki into a vampire in the episode'' Lost Girls. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.53 million viewers in the USA which was 0.28 million less than the previous episode. *The title of this episode may refer to Stefan and Damon's ongoing feud. Quotes :' : "The real animal is still out there. Waiting for me. Challenging me to fight back, to stop him. But how do I stop him without becoming a monster myself." : : ''"I did what I had to do. To protect Elena. To protect everyone. Yes Damon, the headline reads "Deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls." '' : : "You know what's coming now." : : "Oh you know how easy it was to get in your head just now? You really need to get some human blood, it might even the playing field." : ' (pulls knife out of his chest): ''"Alright, I deserved that." : : "It's all over the news Deadly Beast Captured, All's Well in Mystic Falls." : (about °): "Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head, maybe that's not my target." : : "Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift." : (at Logan on TV): "Scumball. Scumbucket." : : "Who are you talking to?" : : "Him." : : "The News guy?" : : "Also known as Logan Scumfell." : : "He's cute." : : "He is not cute. There is nothing cute about him." : : "That stuff is mom and dad's you can't just give it away." : : "I'm not giving it away, it's called a loan, Jeremy." :Mayor Lockwood: "Are you sure?" :Sheriff Forbes: "Five bodies all drained of blood. I'm certain." :Logan: "They've come back." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x04-Family Ties (54).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (53).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (52).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (51).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (50).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (49).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (48).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (47).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (46).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (45).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (44).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (43).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (42).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (41).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (40).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (39).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (38).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (37).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (36).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (35).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (34).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (33).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (32).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (31).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (30).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (29).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (28).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (27).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (26).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (25).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (24).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (23).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (22).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (21).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (20).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (19).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (18).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (17).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (15).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (14).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (13).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (12).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (11).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (10).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (9).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (8).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (7).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (6).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (5).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (4).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (3).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (2).jpg 1x04-Family Ties (1).jpg Screeot_45.jpg Screenshot 52.jpg Screens 51.jpg Screshot 49.jpg Screehot 48.jpg Screens 47.jpg Screens.jpg Screens53.jpg Screenshot_252.jpg Screenshot_253.jpg Screenshot_254.jpg Screenshot_255.jpg Screenshot_256.jpg Screenshot_257.jpg Screenshot_258.jpg Screenshot_267.jpg Screenshot_268.jpg Screenshot_269.jpg Screenshot_271.jpg |-|Screencaps= Screeot_45.jpg Screenshot 52.jpg Screens 51.jpg Screshot 49.jpg Screehot 48.jpg Screens 47.jpg Screens.jpg Screens53.jpg Screenshot_252.jpg Screenshot_253.jpg Screenshot_254.jpg Screenshot_255.jpg Screenshot_256.jpg Screenshot_257.jpg Screenshot_258.jpg Screenshot_267.jpg Screenshot_268.jpg Screenshot_269.jpg Screenshot_271.jpg |-|Behind the scene= Normal_VD103a_0113.jpg|Candice being instructed behind the scenes. Normal_VD103a_0118.jpg Normal_VD103a_0346.jpg|Paul behind the scenes. See also fr:Episode 1x04 : Les frères Salvatore 104 104